


True Appreciation

by nightlyvalor



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Romantic Fluff, but i hope you guys enjoy it lololol, this is my first time in a while writing this sort of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlyvalor/pseuds/nightlyvalor
Summary: Stahl knew everything about him was average. There was nothing that particularly stood out about him, yet somehow, he was courting the chief tactician of the Ylissean army.It was kept secret, as relationships during wartime could get out of hand (especially if word got out). But from the moment you confessed to each other, you knew you couldn’t wait any longer.The problem was, that Stahl wasn’t sure it was going to last.





	True Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission from my Tumblr!  
> Currently closed!!

Stahl knew everything about him was average. There was nothing that particularly stood out about him, yet somehow, he was courting the chief tactician of the Ylissean army.

It was kept secret, as relationships during wartime could get out of hand (especially if word got out). But from the moment you confessed to each other, you knew you couldn’t wait any longer.

The problem was, that Stahl wasn’t sure it was going to last. He had caught glimpses of her looking at Chrom during training. He would glance her way from where she sat, observing, and suddenly she’d whip her head and look at Chrom instead of him.

Chrom...the handsome, devilish prince that everyone seemed head over heels for. He trusted that you loved him, though. You’d told him a number of times. You’d shown him with little touches of his hand or shoulder, when you snuck in a kiss goodnight before you left for your tent. What confirmed it for him more than anything though, was when you’d slip him some of your breakfast or dinner. Only a woman who truly loved him would sacrifice so much.

He thought everything was fine. He thought that he could push his foolish inhibitions away, that he could really trust in your love and let himself relax in your warmth.

It all came crashing down when he accidentally spotted a heartbreaking scene.

Chrom, kneeling before you, presenting you a ring that Stahl could never afford. It made the one he’d bought for you look dwarfed in comparison. But what hurt him most of all was that you weren’t turning him away. You had all your attention focused on him as he poured his heart out to you.

Stahl managed to use what little strength he had left to run from sight, retreating to his tent as the rest of his heart broke into pieces. It was true...it was real. You loved him.

He shook his head, sighing in defeat. But just witnessing it from a distance wasn’t enough. Fate wanted to truly make him suffer. Just as he was settling into the reality of it all, you walked into his tent, looking breathless and flushed.

“Stahl, here you are! There’s something I have to tell you. You’re not going to believe this, but-”

“Wait.” Stahl found his voice, though it tapered off in a way that concerned you. “I have something I need to say, too.”

“What is it?” You tilted your head, peering up at him worriedly. When he didn’t meet your gaze, it concerned you even more.

“I...I think we should break up.” 

Undeniable hurt flashed across your eyes. Undeniable, confusing hurt.

“What…?” You whispered, your brow furrowed as if he’d just broken your heart. “Stahl, why would you...w-why?”

“You don’t have to pretend, Robin. I’ve seen how you look at Chrom. I saw him propose! That’s why you’re here, right? To finally tell me the truth. H-he’s so much better, anyways. He’s smart, handsome and and more interesting than I could ever be. You deserve someone who can give you everything, not some common little cavalier like-”

He didn’t get the chance to finish. Your lips were on his in that instant, your fingers curled into his shirt. Your lips moved with his so sensually, so sweetly that Stahl’s whole body lit up red. His eyes were wide when you broke apart, panting for breath as he tried to recompose himself.

“When I was looking at Chrom...that’s because I didn’t want you to notice that I was really looking at you.” You admitted with a sheepish smile, “I love to watch you train. You have an amazing body, Stahl.”

“G-gosh. Really? I-I mean,” He gulped, “I’m not all that special.”

“Allow me to prove it to you.” You pushed him to lie down on his bedroll. He could only gape at you as you settled on top of him, straddling his waist. When the coat slipped from your shoulders, he was sure his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

You had lovely curves hidden beneath the fabric. Extremely lovely. His eyes wandered all over your body just as yours did his; with a hunger and appreciation for what you saw.

Your fingers hooked under his shirt, and he was eager to help take it off. You smiled down at him, running your fingers up his body from his abs to his chest.

“Just look at all these muscles. The average guy wouldn’t look half as good as this.” You giggled as you leaned down, pressing another kiss to his lips before you wandered down, peppering them along his jawline and neck, nipping at his skin and suckling on a spot here and there.

Stahl sighed at the sensation, his hands settling on your thighs as you moved down his chest. “You don’t...ah, you don’t think so?”

“I know so.” You murmured against his skin, slowly moving down until you reached your true goal. You pressed a kiss to the skin just above his waist, and then your hands slid from his middle down to your true prize. 

You smiled to yourself as you ghosted a hand over the growing hardness in his trousers, only sparing him a glance to see if he was really okay with your sudden attack. He watched you, near shaking in anticipation, and the loud gulp that followed your fingers running over his hardness gave you all the go-ahead you needed.

You were quick to unbutton his trousers, tugging them down just enough to reveal the twitching member, still hidden in his briefs. You tried your best to keep a straight face, but it was so difficult when faced with such a lovely package before you.

“This is proof, too.” You told him as you rubbed his member through the thin fabric, eliciting a gasp and a moan from your beloved. “No average man could ever have something like this in his pants.”

“A-and how would you-” He choked on his own words when the briefs were slipped down and his erection made skin to skin contact with your fingers, “K-k-know thaa-at?”

“I just do.” You shrugged, ghosting your thumb over his tip where a thick bead of precum had already gathered. “You’re the only one who can satisfy me, Stahl. And I don’t think that’s something anybody can do. Certainly not Chrom, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“L-let’s not talk about him, now.” He managed to reply, his face alight with blush as he felt your sigh fan over his sensitive member.

“Fair enough.” That was his only warning before your mouth wrapped around him, nearly sending him over the edge then and there. 

“G-gods!!” He yelped in surprise, curling his fingers into the bedroll as you worked your magic. You moved slowly, taking in only an inch or two, while your hand worked what your tongue couldn’t cover. He was, after all, above average in size. Perhaps that was why he was so easygoing and sweet; he knew there was nothing to compensate for.

You continued your painstakingly slow ministrations, waiting until his twitching became stronger and far more frequent before you pulled off him, an obscene pop escaping your mouth as you let him go. He bit back a whine when you did, looking up at you questioningly as you readjusted above him.

“I don’t want you finishing just yet.” You explained, undoing your own boots and trousers, revealing your smallclothes in a single movement. “I haven’t appreciated every inch of you, yet.”

Stahl licked his lips in anticipation, watching as you tossed away your smallclothes and slipped your fingers over your lower lips, preparing yourself to take him in. Stahl had enough watching, though; he pushed himself up, resettling you to your previous straddling position, and took hold of your body.

His fingers skirted over your breasts, gently squeezing and rubbing them, listening to the soft sighs and quiet moans that only excited him more. You squeaked when his fingers pinched your nipple, rolling it a few times before his lips closed around the other, and gave a firm suck.

“S-Stahl…!” Your back arched as he played with you, his tongue rolling over the hardened bud. His hand wandered below, taking place of yours as he rubbed them along your entrance, teasing your clit with a fast, hard flick. “Gods...Stahl…”

He pulled off you to pepper kisses along your neck, not missing a beat when your body moved around his fingers. He slipped them from your entrance, wet and slick, more than ready to be entered. You pushed him back down, and positioned yourself above his throbbing dick.

You barely spared him a glance before you took him in, slowly moving down on him and taking it in inch by inch. You exhaled shakily as he filled you up, stretching your walls deliciously. His hands fell to your thighs once again, gripping onto you tightly as he resisted pushing it in.

“Gods...you’re perfect.” You moaned, “You’re so perfect, Stahl.”

It was all he could do to groan your name when you finally settled, pulling up just enough before sliding back down on him You began with a slow, steady pace, savoring every little twitch and throb as he bucked his hips to meet yours.

You looked like a goddess above him, your breasts bouncing as your hips did, your speed gradually picking up the more you ached for him. Your hands pressed against his abdomen, head bowed as you melted into the sensation of Stahl’s cock inside you.

“You’re so big, darling.” You whispered, leaning down to meet his lips as you moved, your tongue swiped over his lip just before meeting his. He couldn’t help the sounds that escaped him, your hips rolling into his and taking him in so deeply he was seconds from unraveling.

You broke away just enough to quicken your pace again, feeling his hips buck harder and faster into your warmth. You were so tight, it was driving him insane trying to keep it slow. 

Loathe as he was to lose control and ever not be gentle with you, your teasing pace had become far too much. He held you tightly, pushing into you over and over, each hit drawing his name from your lips.

“R-Robin….Robin, I’m…!” He choked out, feeling the heat coiling in his middle. The cascade of moans from your lips only served to excite him more, his end coming close.

“Shall we cum together, love?” You whispered, the release building quickly for you, as well. Stahl couldn’t even nod, he was so lost in the feeling of you. “Stahl...Stahl…!!”

Your walls tightened around him as you gasped out his name, the feeling of you cumming around him giving him the push to send him over the edge. He gasped your name as he buried deep inside you, his seed spilling into you and dripping down his cock.

You slumped down on top of him, nuzzling into his neck as you both fought to catch your breath. His hands came loosely around your waist, holding you to him as he softened, gently pulling out of you to properly recover.

“Is there...any doubt, now?” You panted, pressing a chaste kiss to one of the many marks on his neck. “You...know I love you.”

“I know.” He nodded, smiling softly. “I love you, too...I-I’m sorry I ever even suggested we...gods, I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“It’s all right. You had every right to be upset.” You assured him, finding the strength to push off him and lie beside him. He turned to face you, drawing you into his chest as he pressed kisses to your hairline.

“I won’t ever do it again, I promise. I’ll prove it to you, too.” He replied, and you managed to give him a questioning look despite how ready for sleep you were. 

“Hm?”

“Tomorrow, I’ll go out and buy you a ring. That way you’ll know I’m serious about you, and that I won’t let anybody else even think about messing with you.”

“Stahl...you mean it?” You asked with a wobbly smile, feeling the tears gather in your eyes. “Y-you really want to?”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He said with such sincerity your heart pounded. “I love you more than anything, Robin. You’re my whole world.”

“I-I love you, too…!!” You whispered fiercely, burying your face in his chest. He laughed as you fell into him, feeling truly happy for the first time in ages.

You had few romantic conflicts with anyone, let alone Chrom, after that night. Mostly because the following morning you were walking about, fiddling with a new engagement ring that glittered happily on your finger.

Very happily, indeed.


End file.
